1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a monitor, and more particularly, to a monitor improved in a combining structure of a main body and a base member thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 is an exploded rear perspective view of a conventional monitor. As shown in FIG. 9, the monitor includes a main body 110 to display a picture thereon, and a base member 120 to support the main body 110.
Opposite sides of the base member 120 are provided with a pair of coupling parts 140, each having a plurality of through holes 140a thereon. Thus, the main body 110 is combined to the base member 120 by a plurality of screws 130 through the through holes 140a provided on the coupling parts 140. In the conventional monitor, the plurality of screws are used to combine the main body 110 with the base member 120, thereby increasing assembling time and lowering productivity.
Further, the monitor is generally packed so that the main body 110 is combined to the base member 120. Therefore, a volume of the package becomes bulky, thereby increasing a cost of storing and carrying the package.
Also, when a user desires to change the monitor from a table-type monitor (e.g., in which the monitor stands on a table via the base member 120) into a wall-type monitor (e.g., in which only the main body 110 hangs on a wall), the screws 130 must be removed one by one, which is inconvenient to the user.